obey_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan/Home Screen
Here is a list of all the information and tips you require for Leviathan's Home Screen interaction. Affection “Midnight... That's when the otakus come out.." * Head rub > Face rub > Left arm rub “Henry! Oh, Henry!" * Head rub > Head tap > Head rub “Huh? You want help from me?" * Face tap > Head rub > Face tap Voiced Dialogues Greeting: * "I've been waiting for you to show up. There's this really good manga I thought I'd lend you!" * "Hm? It's you." * "Do you actually like m... You know what? Never mind." * "There's something about being up late. It's exciting, you know?" * "So, do you actually like hanging around me? How about we play some games?" * "I figured you'd show up about now. Since it's evening and all." Player Returns: * "Hey, you're back! You know I get lonely when you're not around..." * "Welcome back. ...It's not what it looks like. I wasn't waiting for you!" * "Finally, you're back! Took you long enough!" Touched by Player: * "Whoa...! D-Don't touch me!" * "H-Hey, quit it! I'm not used to people touching me, unless they're 2-dimensional!" * "What the...hey! You wanna fight? Is that it?" * "If you keep doing that, you're gonna... you're making me blush!" * "Hm, that was a new sensation to me. Do it one more time?" Comment About Characters: * "Man, if only I had Lucifer's power and influence..." * "I'm going to get the money I lent Mammon, and I need your help." * "Luke? He's that Chihuahua guy, right? Always looking like a frightened dog." * "Don't you think Belphie and I are a LITTLE too similar?" * "I know Lord Diavolo thinks I'm just some worthless otaku." * "Satan's appearance makes him seem like Mr Perfect." * "In manga, characters that eat all the time are funny, but with Beel, I don't din it funny at all..." * "I like Solomon! We totally bonded over TSL!" * "Simeon totally doesn't understand technology. What is he, an old man?" * "Asmo and I are brothers, so who decides that HE should get all the good parts of the gene pool?" * "Barbatos seems like he's always plotting and scheming. I don't like it..." Game Tips: * "There's something I really want at Akuzon. C'mon let's go." * "You can go to Contacts and power up your cards. Henry TOTALLY would!" * "You'd better be going to this event thing. I mean, you totally are, right? Right?!" * "Using Nightmare is likely to make thee more powerful..." * "Don't you think it's about time you worked on some tasks?" * "Majolish... Do you think they'd let someone like me in?" * "Hey, you've got something in Mail. You should go check it." Idle Screen: * *sigh* "So bored. Sooo booored..." * "What was so important that you had to be away for so long?" * "Eh? Are you ignoring me so I'll like you more?" * "Hey, give me some attention..." Additional Dialogue: * "If you've got enough money to buy lunch, spend it on fan merchandise instead, am I right?" Category:Home Screen